


Hijack Week (December 2014)

by Caliope



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Hijack Week, Holidays, Legends!AU, M/M, Pharaoh/Servant!AU, Yule Ball, assassins!au, steampunk!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliope/pseuds/Caliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m really busy because I have finals this week, but I wanted to contribute to Hijack Week anyway, so I'll be posting really short and simple things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assassins!AU

"Fuck Jokul, could you be more careful? You almost shot me! Again!"

Jokul chuckles, making Hiccup roll his eyes in annoyance at the older boy. “Sorry honey, I’m not as good as you with guns.” He mocks. The white haired man scoots closer to Hiccup and nuzzles his neck seductively, the gesture provoking a delicious shiver down the back on the shorter male. “Why don’t skip practice today and do funnier things? Umm?”

Hiccup huffs and puts distance between their bodies with an elbow to Jokul’s ribs. He positions himself correctly lying on the roof’s floor for the fourth time this evening and looks through his rifle’s sight. “Because some of us don’t have our places assured in the organization and really need to train to pass the exams”, he states simply, in an almost bored tone, and finally pulls the trigger. His victim —a jelly-made human corpse more than two hundred meters away from them— falls to the ground with its head smashed, making Jokul whistle in appreciation.

Hiccup doesn’t say that seriously, though. Of course, some of the other trainees thought that Jokul had it easier because North, his father, was one of the most powerful leaders in the organization, but Hiccup knew best: Jokul, on the contrary, had to fight harder than any of them to get his place. His father wasn’t very fond of the idea of having his only son being in the line of fire (‘cause that was their job, really), but of course stubbornness ran in the family. 

"Good shot", the freckled man says nothing, but a smug smile fights to appear in his mouth at the older male’s comment. Jokul is writing down the notes of today’s training (blood pressure, heart and breathing rate of the shooter, plus wind’s direction and speed during the shot), and although it’s a difficult job, he doesn’t stop talking. "You’re already the best sniper in here; I don’t think you need to practice that much."

"How do you think I’ve become the best in here then, dumbwit?" Now it’s his turn to mock Jokul, and the older male scoffs playfully and shakes his head.

"You’re an ass."

"You love my ass" he answers, and for good measure, Hiccup catches Jokul ‘discreetly’ looking at his firm butt. The smaller man stands up sinfully slow, giving the white haired one an amazing sight of the muscles flexing and relaxing under the tight black trousers of his uniform, and Jokul visibly gulps, his mouth suddenly dry. Hiccup clears his throat loudly and Jokul has the decency of looking upwards to those emerald gems, a funny smile adorning the sniper’s features. "Shall we go? I really need a shower."

Jokul is on his feet in the space of a breath, taking his own rifle and their shared practice’s notebook along with him, and he follows Hiccup back into the building. “I’m so totally practicing my stalker’s abilities while you’re showering, you don’t even know.”

Hiccup snorts and stops in his tracks, turning just in time to have Jokul’s face mere centimeters away from his own. He breathes a hot puff of air over the other assassin’s surprise-parted lips, relishing in the white haired boy’s shudder, and Hiccup licks his bottom lip invitingly. “Or, you could keep me company.”

Jokul seems dumbfounded for a moment, but then a hopeful —and in certain way, also shy— smile appears in his beautifully pale face. “Oh. I can totally do that.”


	2. Pharaoh/Servant!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day of the Hijack Week! This was harder to write than yesterday’s, and I recognize that I did a bit (*coughs* a lot) of research in order to not make a fool of myself. Also, Jack isn’t exactly a “servant”, sorry for that. So, some important notes before your read:
> 
> Hiccup: Horus / Hor, “the one to be above”, named like this after the Egyptian God of the Sky which, at first, supposedly contained the Moon and the Sun in his left and right eye, but lost the left one (and therefore, the Moon) in a fight with Seth.
> 
> Valka: Bast / Bastet, named like this after the Egyptian Goddess of happiness and the protector of homes, also referred as the personification of “sunlight” or the Sun’s warm.
> 
> Jack: Jonsu / Khonsu, “the traveler”, named like this after the Egyptian God of the Moon, fertility and births.
> 
> The Great Wife: title that held the Pharaoh’s right hand, which had to be a woman (because she was the principal authority in certain religious ceremonies and other things). The Great Wife could be the mother, spouse, sister, or daughter of the Pharaoh (this means that Valka/Bast is not Hiccup/Horus’ mother and also wife. She’s just his mother.)
> 
> Isis: Goddess of fertility and births, also supposedly mother of Horus in some fragments of Egyptian mythology.
> 
> Shendyt: typical men clothing; a “skirt” that was attached to the waist and fell until slightly over the knee, mostly.
> 
> Hemef: “Your Majesty”
> 
> I hope the story is clear; anyway, if any of you wants me to explain my headcanon, you can ask me! Hope you like it!

"Remember me again why I’m here instead of at the races, Mother."

Bast casts a sideway glance at her son, a playful smile on her thin lips, slightly wrinkled at the edges by the implacable sun. “Oh dear, don’t make me scold you like a child”, she sits straighter in her place at the right of her son, silently urging him to do the same. “Don’t you like your party?”

The young Pharaoh sighs audibly and, instead of imitating his mother’s gesture, he fidgets in his throne until he’s almost lying back on it. Against the palace’s hall light candles his tanned skin appears almost golden, with his freckled flesh covered in white linen clothing and his impossibly green eyes rimmed in black kohl. His rough fingers tap against the throne’s armchair in a boring gesture. “You really shouldn’t have bothered. This”, he points to the dancers and musicians entertaining the guests while several slaves walk around them holding huge trays with food, “wasn’t necessary.”

"What should I have done, then? Let my only son to spend his birthday chariot racing or wrestling with Toothless?" The sleek, big panther at their feet lifts his head from its paws and looks at the Great Wife in an almost offended gesture, but Bast just laughs merrily and caresses the beast between its ears. "You already do that on a daily basis, Horus."

"Maybe I do it on a daily basis because I like it", the Pharaoh answers mockingly and hunches in his seat to palm at he panther’s back. "Also, you’re making Toothless suffer ordering him to stay here. I’m sure he’d much rather being at the gardens."

Bast smirks, entertained. She knows better than any other person in this world that her son Horus is not one to be enclosed in the palace for long. Some even say that, had he wings, he would have flown away long ago.

She still remembers the first time when she saw his face after giving birth; how his eyes were same as his father’s; how his smile made the bedroom glow… How he was the Son of the Personification of Sunlight. How she named him ‘Horus’, almost unconsciously.

"And I’m sure that you’d be glad to accompany him." He huffs, his little plan fooled by his mother’s fast thinking. Bast laughs again at her son’s annoyance and leans closer to the Pharaoh’s ear, a secretive tone reaching her voice. "You don’t want to see your presents, then?"

Horus seems mildly interested by this, and nods simply, allowing a little smile to appear on her mouth. “The faster this ends, the better.”

After a short announcement is made the guests round them, curious looks and excited squeaks upon seeing the offerings, then gifts flood at his throne’s feet in carefully built stacks: golden and precious jewelry, soft clothes made from rich fabrics; bows and arrows, shields and swords in the finest woods and metals; beautifully interpreted songs and poems; even another panther, this time a female, which Toothless seems very interested in, making its owner laugh sincerely.

The last present arrives in a sealed cage covered in linen, the huge box being dragged by two slaves. The giver, one of the most important merchants of the realm, stands proudly before his gift and greets the monarchs with an exaggerated bow. “Oh hemef, glorious day the one when you were born in this Earth and brought us your presence to enlighten our hearts.”

Horus dismisses his words without much contemplation. “Thank you, my friend. But tell me, what are you hiding inside that cage?”

The merchant smiles satisfied and makes a flourish gesture pointing to the gift. “As you know, hemef, I travel the world in search of the most beautiful things. My present for you, today, it’s one of my most magnificent finds. For our Sun and Sky,” as the man pulls of the cloth, first surprised gasps can be heard, but then just silence follows, “I bring the Moon.”

Inside the cage stands a boy in a dark blue shendyt , the bold colour and the silver and lapis-lazuli necklace adorning his chest contrasting with his ivory skin and white hair. The Pharaoh’s breath catches in his throat at the sight, and disobeying his mother’s hissed orders, he stands up and walks down the steps to the hall’s main floor.

He leaves the merchant behind and approaches the cage like in a trance. His fingers take one of the bars and he opens the heavy door slowly. Also slowly, Horus reaches inside, extending his palm for the other male to hold it.

The Moon boy is frozen in the spot, terrified of having hundreds of people looking expectantly at him, and he’s so immersed in his own fear he doesn’t even see the figure of the Pharaoh coming closer to his body, now inside the cage.

A warm hand palms his cheek and the Moon boy shivers, foreign pleads falling from his lips in a hurry, his blue eyes getting wet at the rim. He comes from a very far place where slavery is a rarity, but he understands what being an slave is, and he’s scared to death. However, when another hand takes him by the chin and lifts his face tenderly, he encounters a pair or viridian eyes looking at him in awe, and he trembles again, but for different reasons that have nothing to do with fear.

It’s like something lost long ago and that they didn’t even knew they lacked has been returned to them.

"Jonsu", the handsome stranger —his master, his owner— calls him with an encouraging smile, and although he can’t tell what that means he smiles too, because he makes it sound like something good. Like something adored.

The Pharaoh takes him by the hand and pulls at him to exit the cage. His shoeless feet take doubtful steps as he looks around them to the incredulous Egyptian faces, and he lets his gaze fall to the floor, ashamed. While he follows his mater by the hand, his ears register the subtle start of what later turns into noisy chatter, but soon enough it stays behind as they go over the palace’s corridors without he even noticing.

They stop at a huge room, its walls made from stone and its balconies letting the river’s breeze enter the space. He stands in his spot, unsure of what to do, his owner closing the tall wooden doors and his only way of escaping.

When the other male turns around he has the opportunity of taking a look at him for the first time, and he doesn’t waste it. Except the white shendyt and the copious golden jewelry he’s wearing, his master is nude like most men in this land. His torso, arms and neck are visibly strong, although not bulky, and he absently covers his own lithe one with his hands in embarrassment as he continues his scrutiny: a defined jaw and nose, gentle green eyes rimmed with black painting, freckles covering his skin like it was a starry sky.

In a breath the other man is upon him. He flinches, thinking of how rude his looking has been and that he’s going to be hit, but the blow never comes. Instead, he feels two warm palms touching his chest and back, almost scanning his frame, and a hot breath against his white hair. He was bathed and prepared at the merchant’s house for the occasion, and the perfume they slicked on his body still lingers, filling Horus’ nose with a pleasant smell.

Viridian and blue gazes clash, his master’s pupils suddenly blown. He licks his lips and the Moon boy follows the movement unconsciously. “Jonsu”, he calls, and the servant’s eyes fix on his own with rapt attention. “You’re gorgeous. You’re beautiful. Do you understand what I’m saying?” At the other male’s visibly confusion Horus lifts a hand to soften the wrinkles that appear at his brow. “It’s okay. I’ll show you.”

The Moon boy doesn’t stop the Pharaoh when he dives in for a soft, sweet kiss. Neither he stops him when later that night, under his Gods’ attentive look and the silent desert, he claims him on his bed.

As he sleeps peacefully in his arms, the Pharaoh dreams awake of a boy, child of the Moon and the Sun. Finally drifting away, he prays to Isis for his wish to come true.


	3. Legend!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third day of the Hijack Week! Early entry since I have an exam today and won’t be able to post this later. So, I couldn’t think of a proper “Legend!AU” and my mind provided me with a short Wolf!Hic and Vampire!Jack thingy, so hope you like it!
> 
> Really short notes before you read:
> 
> The tale’s rhymes are from the song “Howl” by Florence+The Machine, so if you want you can also listen to it while reading this (it’s a great song and I totally encourage you to do it).
> 
> Fenrir: in Norse mythology it’s a monstrous wolf son of God Loki, who is due to kill Odin (the Allfather) and bring the world’s destruction during Ragnarök.
> 
> [Dedicated to ElektraVamp, thank you for the positive feedback on this work!]
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A branch scrapes his cheek harshly and Jack hisses in pain.

He’s running through the woods, and if his heart weren’t dead he’d swear he’s having an attack. He covers the wound with cold fingers and runs faster. A loud howl can be heard in the distance. He trips over a root but gets to stand on his two feet, though now he has to deal not only with a fucking whole pack but also do it with a twisted ankle.

His breathing comes ragged and he curses under it. Jack knows that the tiny scrap in his face is drawing blood, which only makes him easier to track through the muddy ground.

The wolves’ scent becomes stronger as Jack tries helplessly to scape his fate. When they first caught him he knew that this would happen; it was hunting season and vampires were a favorite prey among werewolves after all, but even then, when he was brutally chained and threatened to be exposed to the sun if he dared to move —not that he could, anyway— he thought he still had an opportunity. Few were the vampires that eluded a hunting pack and were alive to tell, but Jack hoped he could become one of them.

Right now, as Jack trips again and this time can’t find enough strength in his lithe body to stand up, he realizes that his hopes were in vain.

He cries an ugly sob and the howls sound much closer. Jack hugs himself, lying on the cold damp earth of the clearing in which he fell, and simply waits for it to end.

As the pack arrives mere seconds after, the wolves round him. They’re boisterous, and in Jack’s imagination the grunts and sounds that leave their fanged muzzles turn into mad laughs. The biggest of them all, the alpha, howls triumphantly to the moon and the other wolves imitate him, falling shut when the alpha does so. Jack stares as his beastly face, a marred scar covering one of his eyes. The animal stares back and smirks. Jack hides his head in his arms and trembles violently, crying harder. That’s it, he’s going to be devoured and torn apart.

But through Jack’s covered ears, though, the tiny vampire can’t hear the suddenly threatening growls that fill the forest, or the pleading and hurt whines of the battered wolves that don’t leave the clearing fast enough. Instead, he feels something wet poking at his neck, and Jack lifts his head from his hiding place to encounter a pair of huge green eyes looking back at his bluish ones. Jack chokes on a breath and drags his body as far from the creature as he can. Barely two meters away from him there’s a wolf, or well, a werewolf in his monstrous form.

The wolf sits on his haunches, ears down to his head, an (apologetic?) whine coming directly from his throat. The stranger has chestnut fur, almost reddish, and the greenest eyes Jack had ever seen in his whole life. The orbs appeal to Jack somehow; something in the vampire’s chest physically pulls at the animal, but Jack refuses to move, too scared to give his muscles any order.

Jack wants to run, to fleet. The wolf has him glued on the spot with his eyes, though, and Jack tenses when the creature approaches him at a low pace, but doesn’t move an inch.

A cold, damp nose sniffs at Jack’s hair, and the vampire reaches to grab a hold on the fur on the wolf’s neck out of some foreign instinct, finding it unexpectedly warm and soft under his numb fingers. The animal looks at him intently, like trying to get him to understand something, but Jack simply looks back sheepishly. Suddenly the beast hums and Jack squeaks in response, surprised at the pleasant sensation under his touch.

The wolf does it again, and Jack hugs his neck completely delighted, somehow trying to transfer the loud and tingling sensation to his own body. Then, the vampire finds himself being lifted by the wolf’s muzzle and delicately deposited on the huge creature’s back, which vibrates under Jack’s legs with the now constant humming sound.

Jack lays his body against the comfortable surface, caressing the other creature’s fur. As the beast under him begins to move in an unknown direction, Jack’s exhaustion takes the best of him and he fights his urge to doze off. He feels the safest in years, though, and before finally falling in a deep sleep he remember the rhymes of a tale older than time itself:

"Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers,  
starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters.  
A man who’s pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
may still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright.”

Hiccup, for his own part, can’t only think of how he’s the first fucking werewolf who couldn’t kill a vampire. Thanks Fenrir, he wasn’t the first one to fall in love with one.


	4. Alpha/Omega!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth day of Hijack's Week! This is longer than I expected because I'm fucking stressed and writing relaxes me, but I think that's a good thing? Anyway, I love omegaverse but I can't write smut for shit, so you only get the tiniest bit of frotting and fluff, sorry. Also, this isn't checked for mistakes since I have an exam tomorrow and not time for that, so double sorry.
> 
> Headcanon: I like to think that Hiccup would somehow initially struggle with being an alpha as he does with being Chief. [And I couldn't think of a name for Jack's mom, I'm the worst ever.] This is crap but there you go, I hope you enjoy this!

The first time Jack went into heat Hiccup and him were alone at home.

Jack, at his sixteen years old, was a late bloomer. As time passed by and his status didn't show up his mother was more and more worried about Jack's welfare. His step-brother's case, on the other hand, had been perfectly normal and went just as it was expected: Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock was descendant of a well-known family of alphas; the 'Hooligan' pack was one of the most appreciated and powerful families in little Burgess, and his youngest member's status reflexed just that.

Jack usually sighed when his mind wandered to him. Hiccup was tall and muscular, even if he seemed lithe compared to Stoick or his other relatives, piercing green eyes and tussled chestnut hair and freckles and perfection in itself. Jack was tiny and his frame small, 'pocket sized' as some had called him from time to time. He was 'adorable', spiked white hair falling over his baby blue eyes and tickling his ivory skin, where Hiccup was 'hot', and it was something that both bothered and appealed him.

Anyway, despite Jack's cuteness and fragility, nobody expected him to be an omega. His mother was a strong-headed beta, well respected and beloved within the community, and there wasn't record of other omegas in her family. To say that Stoick and her were surprised when they found out was an understatement.

One moment he was just hanging on the couch watching tv with the older teen and the other he was a hot and writhing mess before he suddenly had Hiccup pinning him down harshly on the carpet. "Ow, Jack." The alpha was sniffing his neck and growling deeply from the bottom of his ribcage, the vibration moving through Jack's chest as he hovered over him, and the younger boy moaned soundly when Hiccup pressed his tongue flat against his pulse point. "You smell so fucking good", he groaned.

Jack barely registered his voice over the heat that lapped angrily at his loins. His mind was dizzy, feeling high, and he squirmed under the alpha. Hiccup grind their hips together roughly and Jack noticed something warm and slick pouring from his insides at the freckled teen's ministrations. Unconsciously, out of instinct, he exposed his neck in a submissive motion to the alpha fumbling with his pants, mutely begging to be taken then and there.

Luckily —or unfortunately— their parents came bursting through the door. They have smelled Jack's heavy scent from the end of the street and almost jumped from the car still in motion, only to find their sons tangled and Hiccup obviously about to mark Jack. Stoick was upon his son immediately and grabbed him by the chest, putting distance between the two while Jack's mother took her whimpering son from the ground and hugged him tightly.

Alphas were very territorial about their partners and packs, specially if said partners were omegas since there were very few available; so Hiccup didn't took this well and fought his father back, snarling and biting at his arms while Stoick struggled to keep his hold on him, the younger male completely blinded but the other boy's sweet scent. Hiccup, lacking Stoick's self-control, had been turned into a heat-crazed beast for the small boy still squirming in his mother's arms.

In the end Stoick had to literally drag his clawing son to the bathroom and lock him there. As Hiccup tried to knock the door down and before he could scape, the huge man went downstairs and lifted the boy from the ground. His wife, being a beta, probably wouldn't be enough to protect an unmated omega in such heat; nonetheless she understood, and moving quickly, the three of them entered the car and went to the nearest hospital.

By the time Hiccup tore down the door they were gone.

*

As doctors later explained, Jack experimented such violent and sudden heat because his body had been holding down his status' for quite some time, and when it hit the pressure point simply poured out of him. Due to it, actually, he turned to be a remarkable special omega with a stronger and sweeter scent than the media, but this only worsened the situation: doctors predicted that his heats would become more potent as he grew up, and suppressants would do nothing to help them. If you also added into the equation the fact that his scent was specially appealing to the other teenager in their house, who was overwhelmed by his own alpha's instincts, trouble was assured.

During that summer Hiccup turned eighteen and Jack went into heat five hurtful and horrible times in which their first episode almost repeated, except for Stoick getting to protect Jack of his son's attempts to mate the omega. At this point, Hiccup going to college wasn't an option anymore, but a necessity. 

*

Hiccup casted a last sad glance to his house and Jack's small frame on the porch through the car's window, their silhouettes growing tinier as Stoick drove. He was majoring at engineering at the neighboring city's university and staying at its campus, the cohabitation proved impossible in his own house.

Hiccup wasn't angry; or well, he wasn't angry at Jack. It wasn't the poor boy's fault if the freckled teen couldn't keep his hands and cock to himself, no matter how enticing his scent was or how willing he seemed when he was in heat. But of course, he was deeply disgusted with himself, as well as sad for leaving the omega behind, even if he knew it was for the better. Hiccup literally adored Jack; there was a protective edge to his actions around the younger boy that had nothing to do with his scent and was over the necessity to bite him and mark him and knot him as his, although Hiccup couldn't put an appropriate name to it. So he felt positively miserable every time he snapped out of his lust crazed episodes to realize that he had tried to practically rape his step-brother, and it hurt so much it was unbearable. 

"Hiccup", the younger male's attention turned from his dark thoughts to his father. They'd stopped somewhere on the road's shoulder and he was looking intently at him. His gaze was soft although stern when he talked next. "I want to explain you something. You see; being an alpha is a double-edged sword. We're in a privileged position. We could take as much as we wanted and nobody would refuse us or deny us something. We could blame our mistakes on our nature... But there are two types of alphas." Hiccup bit his bottom lip to hold down the ashamed tears he was trying desperately to swallow. "A good alpha protects his own. And I'm sure you'll make a great alpha one day." Hiccup finally cracked with an ugly sob and hugged his father in a crushing motion while Stoick patted his back reassuringly. "It's okay", he shushed gently, "everything will be okay."

*

Two years later Hiccup visited his house finally. 

During that period his father and step-mother visited him frequently, but Jack never came along with them. Hiccup supposed it was because the younger male was afraid of him, and he felt too guilty to even try and talk to him on the phone when he called home, so things got awkward and cold between them.

However, when Stoick parked and Hiccup got out of the car to take his things from the back, he was thrown backwards in an unexpectedly hug, and Jack's sweet —although, thanks God, bearable— scent washed over him like a waterfall. He puts his arms around the younger male's waist and holds him close, diving his nose into the soft white locks of hair and the curve of an ivory neck, making the omega whimper. 

Jack looks up from his place in the alpha's chest with red rimmed eyes. "I can't believe you're here."

"Hey, calm down", he pushes them in a sitting position over the front yard's grass and cleans Jack's tears with his thumbs, smiling softly at him. "Why are you crying frostbite?"

The omega manages to talk through his trembling. "It's been two years, you asshole," he spats the words in a hurt sound, "please don't leave ever again. I'll go somewhere else when my heats hit, but please stay here." Hiccup is about to angrily answer, not being able to believe that Jack actually seems to feel guilty about his heats, but he's interrupted by Stoick's booming voice. 

"C'mon boys; help me put this inside and then you can talk as much as you want." Stoick looks at them with a fond smile on his lips, perfectly aware of the situation. He approaches them with some of Hiccup's things (even if he was supposed to stay just for the Christmas' break he had to carry with him a lot of his books and projects). 

The teenagers untangle reluctantly and do as they're told. Jack's mother greets him slightly less effusively than her son, but as happy nonetheless. After some small talk their parents claim to 'need to go shopping for a while', and Hiccup eyes them suspiciously as they get out the door.

He turns his attention to Jack and takes on the little changes of the omega's body: he's now slightly taller and fills his clothes a bit better, but other else he's still the same precious thing Hiccup remembered. Jack fidgets under his scrutiny, a soft blush on his cheeks as the alpha comes closer and hugs him against his chest, a content sigh escaping his lips. "I've missed you so much."

"I need to speak with you", Jack's voice shakes, but the serious undertone is noticeable. Hiccup lets go of him just enough for the omega to stare into his viridian eyes. "I've missed you too. I've missed you very much." He bites his lip out of nervousness and Hiccup releases it with a caress of his fingers, lingering on the white haired teen's cheek then. Jack gulps soundly and takes in a ragged breath. It's now or never. "I...", he sighs, "I want to mate with you."

Hiccup feels his heart stopping mid-beat and he stutters. "Jack, I don't think-"

"No", the omega shakes his head. "I know you want to. Don't you dare to deny it."

The alpha brushes their foreheads together in a calming gesture, in an attempt to relax the fussed teen. "Of course I'm not going to deny it, I would be only making a fool of myself." He closes his eyes and sighs longingly. "I don't want to force this on you because I can't control myself around you when you're in heat", he whispers sadly, "I don't want you to be stuck with me."

"I want to be stuck with you", Jack whispers in return, and when Hiccup opens his eyes he's swimming into two puddles of blue. "I'm not asking you this because my scent appeals to you. Even if it didn't, I would want to mate with you. I want to be yours. I-", he stutters again, his voice holding too much emotion, "if you had marked me that first time I wouldn't have cared, because I've been loving you since we met."

Jack is nicely bewildered when a mouth covers his in a soft kiss and he is held closer. Hiccup coaxes his lips open with a teasing lick of his tongue and the omega melts into the touch, his hands finding its way up Hiccup's scalp and scratching between the chestnut hair, earning a pleasured groan from the older teen in response. They are mewling into each other's taste and scents, mixing them together, their senses almost overloaded due to the delightful sensations.

When Hiccup pulls apart it's just because Jack needs to breath. He can't stop, though, so he leaves open-mouthed kisses along the omega's jaw and neck, making him gasp. "I love you, too." Hiccup pecks him on the lips again nuzzles his ear while Jack simply whimpers into the delicate touches. "I'm going to be a good alpha for you."

Jack kisses him slowly. "You're going to be the best alpha."


	5. Steampunk!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth day of Hijack Week already! So, Steampunk!AU… I’m not familiar with this universe, so this is a very poor attempt to fit somehow other prompt I had in my head with this AU to make it suitable for today’s prompt, sorry.
> 
> I’ve been awake for 38 hours straight now and traveling for around 7, so there’ll probably be a lot of grammar mistakes in this crap. Double sorry folks. 
> 
> Also, a short note before you read: Hiccup is the Air Chief Marshall (high range pilot) and Jack is an army doctor in the Royal Air Force in London’s victorian era more or less. 
> 
> I also like to think that Hiccup is still some kind of inventor, though he makes gadgets out of fun or more like a hobby.
> 
> Sorry this is shit!

Hiccup crashes against the platform with an emergency maneuver and curses spilling through gritted teeth. The ambient today was worse than usual; thick columns of smoke mixed with the permanent fog that covered London made the air almost unbreathable and flight definitely a bad idea; but he was the Air Chief Marshal, of course the stupid brat couldn’t rest one fucking single day and spend his time reading a book or sipping tea like normal people. 

When Jack sees the forced landing from one of the platform’s edges, as impressive as it is, he isn’t worried. He approaches the plane tiredly as the dust cloud that covers it dissipates slowly, sighing and muttering under his breath, too annoyed to cope with Hiccup’s shit. The white haired man peeks through the nearest window and for good measure there’s the freckled man, filtering mask gone and an apologetic smile plastered in his scrunched face due to the pain of his dislodged shoulder, green eyes obscured by googles completely wild.

Jack has never told him, of course, but he sincerely thinks that flying gets his superior high. Hiccup always smiles like a madman after it.

"I’m too mature to say this, but", the younger man waits until he’s out of the plain and focusing entirely on him before continuing, "I told you so."

It was true; that morning Jack had lectured him about how bad of an idea was to fly in this weather, but Hiccup simply dismissed his warn with an unconcerned flick of his hand. Now his ribs ache and he can’t move his right arm, though he’s not going to give the white haired man more satisfaction of what he deserves. “What are you, my mom?”

Jack snorts at his playful smile, until he notices his discomfort and his own amused expression turns into something grumpy. “I can’t believe it man, the fucking arm again!?” Hiccup is stupid enough to try and deny what’s obvious, receiving a rather soft hit that makes him howl in pain. Jack drags him through the station in search of his room, and the freckled man follows along reluctantly, casting a last glance at the guys who’re cleaning his mess back at the landing platform.”It’s the fucking third time this month!”

"Why do you always get so mad at me getting hurt?" They arrive at the Chief’s room and Jack opens the door unceremoniously, pointing Hiccup to take a seat on the bunk sized bed. 

He pouts at Jack’s unamused face. “Because I’m the fucking idiot that has to take care of you later!” And Jack’s right again: Hiccup dreaded the nursery, it remembered him of his childhood’s long days after he lost his leg and he had to stay in bed, which most of the time leaded the two males to the actual situation. 

"You’re a doctor, you’d have to take care of me anyways." He sucks in a trembling breath when he feels Jack’s cold fingers inspecting his battered ribs, nearing a wheezing sound, and Jack sighs with his beautiful face contorted in concentration. Hiccup takes advantage of his position, looming over him, and comes closer to nuzzle against Jack’s ivory neck. He leaves a trail of wet kisses over his flawless skin, his tongue coming out to play with his teeth from time to time. "I love when you take care of me", he whispers sensually.

Jack hits his damaged shoulder again, too angry with him to really appreciate Hiccup’s charm. “Lie down on your side”, he instructs and Hiccup do as he’s told easily, already familiar with the treatment. Jack grips his arm carefully but decisively. “Hold on your breath. Ready?” The freckled man nods, eyes tightly closed. “Okay. Three, two, one-“, a loud wet sound can be heard accompanying Hiccup’s hurt gasp when the bone reaches its place against the socket, and Jack massages the muscle over there with dextrous hands. “There you go.” 

Hiccup rolls on the bed to face the ceiling in a more comfortable position and opens his arms for Jack to climb in. Instead, the younger male gives him his back and turns to the freckled male’s desk. 

Jack takes one of Hiccup’s multiple inventions, pieces of copper and other metals and screwdrivers and sketchbooks always scattered around the room haphazardly, and eyes it without really seeing. It’s some king of spyglass, he supposes, but the puts it down again when Hiccup speaks. “Is something wrong?” Jack shakes his head still without looking at him and the other man approaches him worried. He caresses one of Jack’s hands with his calloused fingers. “Hey, is this because you don’t want to tend to me? I didn’t know it bothered you so much, I can go to the nursery next time-“

"I don’t want it to be a ‘next’ fucking ‘time’, Hiccup", Jack snatches his hand back and confronts the surprised male. "Don’t you understand? How can you be so dumb?" Green eyes seem offended at this, but Jack’s faster in his speech. "Can’t you see that every time, every single fucking time that you do something risky just for the sake of it my heart almost chokes on my throat?"  
Jack is trembling of pure rage and Hiccup doesn’t know how to proceed. “Jack, flying is my job, it’s what I do.” He tries to explain in a soft tone.

"Then do you dammit job, but don’t act like almost dying on a daily basis isn’t a big deal", his voice comes out like a hiss, his fingers turn into claws that create half moons on Hiccup’s bare forearms; "because if you die on me I’ll kill myself and chase you on the afterlife, do you understand?"

Hiccup clashes their mouths desperately, and despite Jack’s initial struggle, soon they’re both lapping hungrily at each other’s lips and teeth on the Chief’s bed. Hiccup bites down hard on the conjunction between Jack’s shoulder and neck, and said male moans in pleasure, bucking his hips against Hiccup’s ones straddling his body against the mattress. The freckled man groans open-mouthed, full lips glistening with saliva and rough nips as he takes Jack’s hands and effectively pins them down over his head. “Okay, stop, wait a minute”, half-lidded green eyes search into blue ones, the white haired male’s clothes and expression as debauched as his own, “did that mean what I think it means?”

"Seriously, you fucking shithead", Jack growls and hits his forehead against Hiccup’s violently, but he doesn’t seem to care as he dives for another mad kiss.

"I love when you curse", Hiccup laughs completed amused much to Jack’s despair. The freckled man nuzzles their noses together and sighs contentedly. "I love when you talk back to me even if we’re in front of everyone", he pecks the white haired male’s lips softly, "I love when you scold me", another peck, "I love when you make a fuss about the simplest things but then you melt against me", Jack’s protest die in his throat with another kiss, "I love you, Jack."

Suddenly a blush spreads over the younger man’s cheeks, and Jack feels a lite tiny and more than vulnerable. “That’s good, yeah.” He clears his throat awkwardly and Hiccup smiles fondly at him in turn. “But if you really mean it you’re going to have to stop being a kamikaze”, he demands definitely more surely.

Hiccup lifts himself on his knees, putting on an stern face and mocking a ridiculous salute. “Sir, yes sir!” Jack hits a low blow to his ribs and Hiccup gasps, the doctor taking his breath away with ticklish fingers against his sides until he’s crying of laughter.

Jack doesn’t notice, but when Hiccup makes love to him his smile overcomes the one he gets when he flies.


	6. Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, late submission for the sixth day of Hijack Week! I’m one of those weird people that never read ‘Harry Potter’, so I didn’t have a clue about its universe or the Yule Ball. Anyway, I did some poor research and I found this on the HP’s wiki: 
> 
> "Colloquially, the terms "Yule" and "Christmas" are often used interchangeably, but, more technically, Yule is a traditional winter festival that was celebrated in Northern Europe in pre-Christian times. It celebrated the winter solstice and involved great feasts."
> 
> That said, this is my attempt at this prompt, me being a muggle and all. Sorry this is crap!

A very much blindfolded Hiccup is being ushered by an amused —and frankly, nervous as hell— Jack through the stairs of the campus’ dorms in search of their own room.

Hiccup almost had and attack when Jack appeared out of nowhere at the cafeteria and covered his eyes with his palms, a little surprised gasp escaping his lips, the sound being drowned immediately by Astrid (who had been dragging him far from his room at Jack’s petition, much to Hiccup’s displeasure) and his own boyfriend’s laugh.

The freckled boy bumps into something despite Jack’s attempts to guide him and huffs, a little annoyed huff leaving his mouth only to be replaced by a giggle when Jack kisses him softly on the nape of a sun-kissed neck.

Hiccup was from Norway, and when he first arrived at the States he was as pale as the white haired male. He came to study engineering and design, while Jack studied arts, and from their first shared conversation they were inseparable. It was love at first sight, although the relationship took little to really happen.

That was two years ago. Hiccup can’t help bitting his lip in wonderment, trying to recall if he has forgotten any special date shared between the two as Jack suddenly stops their walk. “Okay, now keep your eyes closed, I have to open the door.” 

He does as he’s told and creamy eyelids cover his green gaze. Jack chuckles under his breath. Hiccup is slowly and carefully pushed inside the dark room; when he’s in the center of it, a soft music starts playing, making him scrunch his nose curiously. “Jack?”

Two cold hands caress him over his t-shirt and Hiccup chokes on an low moan. The white haired teen lets his lips roam over his neck again, making Hiccup shiver. “Now, open your eyes.”

Hiccup obliges, but this time his breath isn’t taken away by his boyfriend’s ministrations. Instead, the Norwegian stares amazed at the hundreds of paper-made snowflakes hanging from their room’s ceiling; the shiny Christmas’ lights that cover the space in a subtle, enchanting glow; the makeshift dance-floor created where he stands, beds and desks and furniture obscured by thick fabrics and piled against the walls. The music keeps playing. 

Jack hugs him from behind by the waist and whispers a soft explanation in his ear. “I know you miss your home. You always miss it, but Christmas’ is usually the worst. I know you miss your family and friends and weird traditions”, he kisses his ear tenderly, “so I wanted to try and make it a little more bearable for you this year.” Hiccup moves into his arms to face him. A light blush and a nervous smile are spread over Jack’s features, and the freckled teen wants to kiss them away. “It’s one of those balls you talked me about,” he says sheepishly, “but we’re alone, so you don’t have to be shy.”

Hiccup indeed talked him about Berk’s annual Yule Ball. It was celebrated since old viking’s times and the Norwegian looked forward to it every year, even if he never attended the dance with a partner. His growth spurt arrived late, the summer prior to his first semester of college, and he knew he was a talking fishbone without charm before that (it didn’t matter how much Jack rambled about his cuteness when the saw old photos from each other). Moreover, he didn’t know how to dance, and it made him really aware of his clumsiness.

But today it doesn’t matter as he takes Jack’s face between his freckled hands to kiss him passionately. “You’re the best   
boyfriend ever”, Jack bites down a laugh at his eagerness, “seriously, this is just… I love it. You’re amazing.”

"So, may I dance with you?" Hiccup snorts, playful smile tugging at his lips due to his boyfriend’s sudden formality. Instead of positioning himself, he hugs Jack’s torso and rests his forehead against his shoulder, swaying lazily with the music.

"Thank you, Jack", he says after a few minutes of muteness, "I really love you."

"I really love you, too." Jack searches for his mouth and pecks him tenderly. "Merry Christmas."


	7. Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of Hijack Week yay! I can’t believe I was able to complete all the prompts and pass my finals! It has been a very stressful week but I’m so happy right now guys, you don’t even know!
> 
> Today’s prompt was ‘Holidays’ and I think the options I could have chosen for this were really wide, but my mind came with this idea and although it’s a little silly I loved it anyway, so… Here it is!
> 
> I think this story is pretty self-explanatory, but I’ll leave you this a short headcanon to guide you through it: Hiccup has a transgender little brother called Henry, and Jack gets to know both of them.
> 
> I hope this is good and you like it!

Jack is fucking hot.

No, like, really hot. His elf costume is too heavy on his lithe frame and its tights itch in funny places. His pointy rubber prosthetics are making his ears sweat and the bells sewn to nearly every possible space on the cloth is driving him crazy with their constant jingle.

Being a fake elf at your usual mall’s “North Pole” Station and helping “Santa” around it’s a tough job: he’s been standing up for four hours straight now, the reindeer that is supposedly “Rudolph” has tried to eat Jack’s hat twice, and he has heard ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ so many times that he doubts he’ll be able to ever get rid of it playing on his head. Moreover, it’s Christmas’ Eve. The mall is crowded. He’s going mad.

But Jack really needs the money this year to buy his family’s presents, and well, he really like kids. Seeing their sometimes toothless huge smiles and eyes popped open in awe at them makes him really happy. Simple as that.

He’s “checking Santa’s list” at the beginning of the queue when his eyes suddenly fell over a little figure bracing himself next to the Station’s fence. Jack passes the list swiftly to another “elf” and approaches the young girl in two long steps. He kneels on the ground to see the girl’s eyes, his best friendly smile on his lips. 

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Jack hears her weeping quietly and he frowns. "Why are you crying? Are you lost?" The girl lifts her gaze to meet Jack’s own, two glassy pools of green water seeming rather distressed. The girl nods her head and pouts, freckled cheeks puffing slightly. "Okay, don’t worry! I’m going to help you find your parents! I’m Jack," he smiles brightly and the girl eyes him curiously now. "What’s your name sweetheart?"

She seems doubtful for a moment, but then a croaked sound is made, although it’s obvious that Jack can’t hear it right. She sighs defeatedly and fidgets a little with the hem of his tutu skirt. “Henry.”

"Oh", Jack says, dumbfounded for a moment. He catches the situation rather fast after that, and he tries to appear calm about the fact that the little girl is in fact a boy. "I really like your skirt, Henry", he winks a cheerful smile at him an his green eyes lighten up at the compliment. "So, where did you saw your parents for the last time?"

"I came with my brother", he corrects shyly, "but I don’t know where he is. A boy was calling me names at the ball pit and I searched for my brother," Henry tugs at his lip in a sad pout and starts crying quietly again, "I was crying and I couldn’t see where he was."

"Oh dear, it’s okay", Jack hugs the little boy carefully, caressing his back with a hand to comfort him, "we’ll find your brother in no time, you’ll see. Also, I’ll tell you something: I’m one of Santa’s elves and I’m in charge of his list! And I assure you that this year that boy is going to be on the naughty part of it."

Henry looks at him in awe, just like the kids at the queue looked at Santa, at Jack chest warms up a little at the feeling. “Seriously?”

Jack whispers secretively, “Cross my heart and hope to die”, making Henry laugh delighted. The white haired man stands up and takes his hand, taking a glance at the sea of heads that fills the mall beyond the North Pole’s Station. “Now, lets find your brother!”

The elf doesn’t have to look much, anyways, because when he is about to start searching for Henry’s brother another male jumps on them practically crushing the poor kid in an embrace. “Oh gods Henry! You worried the shit out of me!” An older copy of said child, with same forest green eyes and shaggy chestnut hair and freckles, kneels like Jack did moments ago and stare at Henry with deep concern in his gaze. “What would have happened if I didn’t find you? Where have you been?”

"A boy insulted me when I was playing and I started to cry, I was looking for you but I couldn’t see you, I’m sorry", Henry mumbles guiltily.

Jack’s heart melts in a puddle when he sees Henry’s older brother hugging him tightly and saying sweet nothings in his hair. “Oh, honey, I’m so sorry…”

The kid suddenly smiles brightly, like he just remembered something. “But Jack helped me!” The blue eyed male can feel his blush creeping upon his cheeks when the other man stares at him. He’s really handsome. “He’s one of Santa’s elves and this year that kid is going on the naughty list!” 

The freckled male stands up and holds out a hand for Jack with a sheepish smile. Jack takes it with his cheeks burning. “I’m Hiccup”, he has slightly crooked teeth and his eyes shine so much it’s incredible. “Thank you so much for helping my sister”, Jack doesn’t seem upset or surprised at this address and Hiccup’s grin extends to something full of joy. “I’m sorry if she bothered you.”

"No, no", Jack shakes his head hurriedly, "she’s really a sweetheart. It was no bother at all."

After a minute of silence and shy but clearly flirty glances and smiles passes away, Henry stares at the two men confusedly. “Why are you looking at each other like that?”

*

Hiccup opens the Haddock’s house door with a very surprised, yet cheerful expression, and he hugs the white haired man in his porch. “Jack, what are you doing here?” It’s Christmas’ evening and it’s cold outside.

"Umm, you know, I bought Herny a present", he stutters adorably while holding a large black dragon plush adorned with a red bow in his hands, "and I wanted to give it to her, but I didn’t know if I’d see you at the mall ever again, so", he coughs embarrassedly, "I looked your address up, and there’s only one Hiccup in this town, and it was rather easy so… Oh gods, I’m a creep."

Hiccup laughs sincerely at Jack’s mortification, “it’s really sweet of you. Would you like to come inside-"

"Jack!" The freckled man is interrupted by Henry’s surprised cry. "Why are you not dressed as an elf?"

"Today it’s my free day", the lie leaves Jack’s lips easily as he hands the plush to the kid with a lovingly smile. "This is for you! It’s a Santa’s special gift to make you feel better about yesterday."

"Ohhhh", Henry breathes excitedly and hugs the huge stuffed dragon against her tiny body, "this is so cute! I love it! Say thanks to Santa for me please!" Before both males can say anything more Henry is running inside with his new gift calling for her parents.

"So, it seems like she likes it," Jack’s proud tone overcomes his slightly shyness and Hiccup nods in agreement.

"It does", the green eyes man bites his bottom lip a little nervously, taking a deep breath before talking again in a hopeful voice. "Jack, would you like to have some coffee, like, right now?"

Jack’s cheeks light up at the proposition, but he nods and gifts Hiccup with a sweet smile. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, kudos and comments make me really happy!
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> \- Caliope.


End file.
